narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Chakra Scalpel
Sakura When does Sakura use this? i don't actually remember seeing her use this particular Jutsu. Can someone fill me in on this. Byakugan413 05:14, 9 July 2009 (UTC) :She uses it as a part of her Delicate Illness Extraction Technique. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 05:38, 9 July 2009 (UTC) :She also uses it as one of her moves list in Ultimate Ninja 4: Naruto Shippuden.--Ethelion (talk) 10:30, 9 July 2009 (UTC) ::I have seen Shippuden episode 11 and the corresponding chapter 253 and in the manga when Sakura uses her poison extraction technique, you do NOT see her use Chakra Scalpel. The preceding panel shows a pan of water and nothing else. (talk) 18:44, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Narutopedia runs more on the data book than the anime, and the databook states this uses 'chakra scalpel', as a pointed out a while ago, an it was added to her page --Aquabender (talk) 03:30, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Strength Kabuto has used it to slice Orochimaru's neck and blow his chest away long before part I. so the statement about it's power is not that correct, unless Kabuto is extremely proficient with it--Elveonora (talk) 15:09, May 10, 2012 (UTC) maybe he can control where the chakra cuts. (talk) 21:07, May 10, 2012 (UTC) :I don't even think the chakra scalpel can "blow" anything away it's a technique made for precise cuts not devastating ones in that sense. That just looks like blood spatter. Would you also be more clear about what you mean by "statement of power" o.O--Cerez365™ (talk) 21:16, May 10, 2012 (UTC) The article says: "The chakra scalpel can also be used offensively, although it requires great precision to be effective. Because of this requirement, using the chakra scalpel offensively is highly unusual. In heated combat, even the greatest medical-nin won't be able to exert the precision needed to make fatal cuts, but it can still effectively cut muscle tissues and tendons, rendering the target immobile. If Orochimaru was an ordinary man, he would be dead as Kabuto has cut his throat --Elveonora (talk) 21:43, May 10, 2012 (UTC) :While Kabuto is highly proficient with this technique, even he can't maintain one that can cut deep enough to sever arteries within the body when in combat, with the exception of the carotid arteries in the neck (which relatively aren't that deep). All this is stated in chapter 164 and is the reason why he aimed for Orochimaru's neck. The injury to the chest appears to be, as Cerez suggests, just blood splatter from the multiple cuts. Blackstar1 (talk) 22:10, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Yes, but the technique can be lethal that's my point --Elveonora (talk) 23:05, May 10, 2012 (UTC) :Of course it's a lethal technique if well performed and aimed to the proper places...but in itself it is not a combat oriented technique and the level of mastery and precision necessary in order to make it lethal makes it impractical in the heat of combat...it was developed as an medical technique not a combat one. Kabuto's lethality with shows only his extensive mastery in medical ninjutsu use, nothing more Darksusanoo (talk) 23:15, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Cool then --Elveonora (talk) 00:51, May 11, 2012 (UTC) if anybody noticed in the chapter where kabuto attacked orochimaru with the chakra scalpel and he slit oro's neck the wood on the chair was also cut. (talk) 03:49, May 11, 2012 (UTC) :It's been mentioned ages ago that it's strong enough to do so.--Cerez365™ (talk) 12:29, May 11, 2012 (UTC) the resason i mentioned it is because on one of the pages (kabuto's or the chakra scalpel i can't remember mentioned that is part two his chakra scalpel could cut through wood and flesh) but when kabuto used the chakra scalpel to cut oro's neck when oro recruited him it could cut through wood and flesh meaning that the article mentioning that he could in part two incorrect. (talk) 12:45, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Chakra Flow Could this be considered Chakra Flow? Skarrj (talk) 17:06, November 11, 2012 (UTC) No more than Lightning Cutter. (talk) 19:02, November 11, 2012 (UTC) yomiko-chan Seals I noted that the seals contain "Rabbit" while "Hare" seems to be used more often. Im not a native speaker so that kinda confused me. Have mercy with me and always use the same names. --Tandrael (talk) 19:51, October 8, 2014 (UTC) :The kanji can mean both, but hares and rabbits aren't the same, but I don't think Japanese care enough--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 11:29, October 9, 2014 (UTC) Yang Release Based off the Magnet Release argument and the fact that Medical Ninjutsu is either Yin or Yang release, stated in the Manga; the only nature possible is Yang due to Tsunade only having Yang Release in her databook nature profile. Kabuto and Sakura also have Yang Release. So therefore, it has to be Yang Release. LoneNinja (talk) 22:42, September 23, 2018 (UTC)